


Birthday Breakfast

by The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, ITS SO FLUFFY, Modern AU, astrid tries cooking hiccup breakfast for his birthday lol, fluuuuuuff - Freeform, lets see how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady/pseuds/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady
Summary: Astrid tries to surprise Hiccup with breakfast on his birthday.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hiccup startled awake from his slumber to the sound of the kitchen smoke alarm blaring from downstairs. He turned his head slightly to glare at the clock on his bedside table: 7:18am. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before hearing a cursing Astrid downstairs, telling the device to ‘shut up or else she’d throw it out the window’. Despite his tiredness, he let out a small chuckle. His girlfriend couldn’t cook without severely burning everything, which consequently almost always resulted in the smoke alarm going off. 

He remembered one particular evening more than others. How could someone get a roast chicken so wrong? 

Deciding to finally get up and assist his girlfriend, Hiccup got up to get dressed, putting on his comfy jogging bottoms and a lose t-shirt. Today they both had days off work, so relaxing and watching movies together were pretty much the only items on the day’s ‘To Do’ list. 

After stepping out of their bedroom, still a little sleepy, he made his way down the stairs. The sound of the alarm finally stopping, as he walked into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against the wooden frame and gazed at his girlfriend, who was currently standing with her back to him in front of the stove. Her hair tied up in a messy bun and wearing a rather bedraggled apron, as she busied herself with utensils and food, still cursing quietly. 

A warm smile made its way onto his face. Even though she couldn’t cook for shit, he loved her more than anything. 

Deciding she’d suffered enough with her cooking endeavours, but not quite wanting her to know of his presence, he quietly tiptoed into the kitchen, making his way towards the stove and his unsuspecting girlfriend. He stopped just behind her, before sneaking his arms around her waist.

“Ah!” She gave a short shriek at his touch and quickly turned her head to find Hiccup grinning at her mischievously. She breathed a sigh, before elbowing him lightly. 

“You idiot, I could have decapitated you with my spatula or something.” She glared at him playfully over her shoulder before returning her concentration back on the stove and the various pans sitting on top. 

He chuckled lightly, “What are you doing cooking at this hour anyway?” He quizzed her, a yawn escaping his lips as he rested his chin on her left shoulder, watching her work. 

She dipped her head before replying a little sheepishly, “I was trying to cook you breakfast. I thought it would be a nice surprise on your birthday, but I’ll I’ve seemed to do is ruin everything.” She finished a little dejected. 

So that’s why she was cooking at 7 in the morning on their day off. He almost forgot it was his birthday today. Smiling to himself at her effort, he pressed a still slightly sleepy kiss to the curve of her neck before replying. “Thank you but you didn’t have to make me breakfast. I was happy to cook for the both of us.”

“I know, but you always do it and I really thought I could do it this time without setting something on fire.”

He let out a small laugh, his breath still tickling the skin on her neck as he spoke. “I think we should leave the cooking to me from now on. Otherwise we might never eat.” She turned in his arms before slapping him lightly on his chest, as he laughed. “Hey! I’m not that bad!” 

“The jury’s still out.” 

“Why you little-”

Her words were cut short as Hiccup dipped his head down and captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss, pulling her closer to him in the process and silencing her comeback. Astrid let out a small gasp and she melted against him, deciding to get him back for his comment later, before running her fingers through his hair, pressing herself even closer. He couldn’t help the loud sigh that escaped him when he felt her hands card themselves through his locks. His hands wound themselves tighter around her waist, trapping her in his embrace. His lips moving warm and slow against hers, as he revelled in the feeling of her pressed against him. 

She began to push him back, stepping forward until the small of his back hit the kitchen island. A small ‘oof’ escaped his lips, before he deepened the kiss further, his nose mashing against her cheek as he poured all his love for her into the kiss. 

Air becoming an all too important necessity, they pulled away gasping for breath. Their breaths mingling in the small space between them as they tried to regain their senses and let oxygen return to their brains. Hiccup gently rested his forehead against hers, before he broke the silence between them. 

“I think we’ve burnt the bacon.”

Astrid chuckled, turning her head to stove and then returning her eyes back to him. “I thought you liked your bacon well done?”

“Yeah ‘well done’ not cremated.” 

She laughed breathlessly, her arms coming to wrap themselves around his neck. Hiccup couldn’t fight the grin making its way into his face and laughing at his own joke. When they finally stopped giggling, Hiccup was the first to speak.

“Why don’t we finish cooking breakfast together, Milady?”

A small snort escaped her before she conceded. “Ok birthday boy. But you’re not taking over this time!” She quickly pecked him on the lips before twisting out of his arms and going back to the stove, trying and failing to rescue the now black bacon.

Hiccup let out a small laugh. He loved mornings like this, when they could spend time together, laughing and teasing each other. His heart skipped at the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. 

His thoughts drifted briefly to a small velvet box sitting inside his bedside drawer. 

Yeah, he thought, smiling to himself. He could definitely get used to more mornings like this. 

Fin.


End file.
